StitchSteam Wings
by Spencer B. Beavcoon
Summary: When Robin is killed by Joker on a mission, Batman makes it his mission to revive the teen hero. When he succeeds two hours later, he notices somethings that are...different about his little bird. For one, the fact that his wounds are taking longer than they should to heal, and the glassed-over, feverish blue eyes. How will the Young Justice team react to their baby bird's changes?
1. Mending Broken Wings

_Lacerations: Mended. _

_Ribs: Set. _

_Collar bone: Set and bandaged._

_Fractures: Wrapped._

_Bullet wounds: Shrapnel extracted and taped._

Alfred went over his mental checklist for the umpteenth time, making absolutely sure that all of the boy's injuries had been attended to as Bruce had specified. The only thing he didn't understand was _why_ he was treating him.

Richard's heart had stopped one and a half hours ago. He was mending the wounds of a corpse.

But of course, he had to follow through with his charge's request. He knew what he was doing.

Young Richard had fallen into a deep sleep and Bruce intended to wake him up.

Bruce approached the table in silence, eyeing the stitched wound leading from Robin's left eye to the side of his cheek. _He'll have these scars for the rest of his life…or he would have.._

The dark haired man wiped the stinging tears that had begun to form once more in his eyes.

His son was dead. His little bird. The only light in the dark Hell he lived in. But he would bring him back. He wouldn't let _everything_ slip away.

It had only been two hours. That was definitely enough time to revive Robin, at least by his standards.

His fingers gently brushed over the sutures that held the slice in the boy's neck together. He'd been sure to make Joker pay this time. The insane clown was never going touch Richard again…or anyone for that matter.

And so, with the same blade that killed the Boy Wonder, the Joker fell at the hands of the Dark Knight.

It was a brutal death, slow and painful. But for snuffing out a light so bright and pure as Robin's, in Bruce's eyes and in Batman's, he deserved to suffer.

"The wires have all been attached properly, Master Wayne. I suggest we make haste if you wish to see Master Richard alive by morning." He looked to see Alfred standing at the opposite end of Dick's bed, inserting a needle connected to an IV unit into the crook of the boy's skinny arm.

It was finally ready. Dick had been completely patched up _and_ hooked up for a transfusion to be received upon his resuming somewhat stable activity.

"Then let's hope for the best."

The medical equipment began wirring, producing an electric shock that would, in a best case scenario, restart Richard's heart.

The bolt hit, and suddenly the teen's body on the table jumped, the heart monitor following suit.

Flatlining once more, another shock tore through him. This one lasted longer than the first, perhaps there was still hope!

But with hope came agony. There were burns on Robin's chest from where the metal panels and wires connected with his flesh. Bruce cringed at the sight of the irritated, raw skin, but knew they had to carry on with the procedure until something happened.

With one last jolt of electricity through his veins, Dick jumped a final time and went still. His heart was beating somewhat steadily at last, both Bruce and Alfred sighing heavily.

Things were finally looking up for the Dark Knight of Gotham.

He got back the thing he cared most about. He saved his baby bird.

With a gentle smile gracing his lips, Bruce walked to the top end of the table and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. That's when it went wrong. The boy's chest was still, his lips a slight twinge of blue.

Devoid of breath. Devoid of air.

Dick Grayson wasn't breathing.


	2. Way Too Close

Dick Grayson wasn't breathing.

Bruce came to the horrible realization that his child was suffocating as a strained, wet-sounding gasp tore through the silence around the previously motionless body.

Without thinking, he jumped into action, using what emergency training he had to expel whatever was blocking Richard's windpipe.

Upon his third attempt to remove the blockage forcefully, however, he was met with a slimy clot of blood and bile in the face, accompanied by coughing and deep gasps for air.

He wiped his eyes to see Dick attempting to roll on his side, barely making it to the edge of the table before he jettisoned the contents of his stomach.

_At least most of that was water. I don't think he'd be strong enough right now to bring up anything solid._

"It's ok Dickie..I'm here…" Bruce placed a hand on the shaking child's back, his thumb making tiny circles in an effort to calm him.

He shuddered under the man's grasp as the stinging liquid exited through his nose, hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

"…H-hurts..Hurts..e-everywhere.." He rasped between breaths.

"I know…I know..Just try to breath, okay?"

Dick continued to dry heave for a minute or two before completely calming down.

A tiny hand weakly attempted to wipe his nose, but found that it was far too drained to move. The larger hand complied and dabbed at the acid-streaked skin with a cold wash cloth.

_Oh…my little bird…daddy's here…daddy's here. _Once more, tears threatened to escape the knight's eyes at the sight of his child in such horrific pain.

No child should have to endure those injuries. Ever.

Bruce very carefully took the boy in his arms and carried him towards the elevator of the Bat-cave, all the while dragging the IV post behind him.

"Master Wayne, I don't think it would be all too wise to move master Richard at this ti-" The butler was interrupted by a bat-glare from the protective father.

"Alfred…I just got my son _**back**_ _**from the**__**dead**_. Do you honestly believe that I'm going to leave him down in the cave all night?"

"No sir."

"Then help me get him into the elevator." Alfred sighed and pressed the button in the wall that opened the elevator doors.


End file.
